No Ammo
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! style="font-weight:normal;" colspan="2" | Season }, Episode } |- ! colspan="2" | Vital statistics |- ! Air date | } |- ! Written by | } |- ! Directed by | } |- ! colspan="2" | Episode guide |- ! Previous | '''Next' |- ! style="font-weight:normal;" | } | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} 'No Ammo''' is the third episode of Season 1 of The Mad Murderer. Summary Rudy Manhatten andRudy ManhattenNick Darey find out who the mysterious Emmelie von Drakenstein is and what she had with the Mad Murderer. Meanwhile, Will Salt jr andWill Salt jrJay Leno meet each other. Also Martin Sauvage wants to do something big... Synopsis Rudy Manhatten unties Emmelie Von Drakenstein while Nick Darey sits on the sofa with a cloth pushed to his bullet wound. Emmelie asks in shock where Lenny Mitchell is. Rudy answers friendly he ran away from the house and thanks her for giving the name of Lenny. Emmelie sighes relieved and says she was hostaged for at least a week. Rudy asks Emmelie about what happened the week since she was absent and tells her that Bill Torres died. Emmelie says she knew him, but didn't like him much and she was never happy with him around her. Rudy says she has to calm down a little and walks to Nick. Jay Leno caresses the dead face of Kylie Wilde just as he gets a call from Djerry Wilde, telling him that he's on his way to Jay's house. Jay tells Djerry he has to come quickly and that it's about his wife, Kylie. Djerry asks Jay if she's dead or not. Jay admits that Kylie is dead and that he accidentally killed her. Djerry hangs up immediately. Jay begins to despair and runs away from the house. Lucas Stone sits down near his wife, Julie Stone. He tells her Martin Sauvage won't let him go until he figured out who killed Ricky Sauvage. Julie says Martin has to think about others too, but Lucas says he understands Martin and goes inside his office. He doesn't see Martin, but finds a note saying he is gone and Jack Emery is in charge now. Just as Lucas wonders where Martin would be, Andy Vaughn and Lyle Kingsley come in and tell Lucas that Martin left to find the murderer on his own. Lucas damns accidentally and goes with Lyle and Andy to find Martin. Rudy asks Emmelie if she knows something about a man with a white mask, like Jack Lefty told him before he went to the abandoned house. She tells Rudy she had a relation with a man who never showed his real face. She tells she saw him many times and he told her to stay away from the town. Later when she stayed into her house Lenny came in to kidnap her to the lonely standing house. Nick moans and says he needs serious help. Rudy calls up the cops Colin Sirens and Andy, but Andy answers he is looking for Martin, who has suddenly left the office to chase the murderer. Rudy says to Colin he must come immediately and that he must not hesitate. Colin replies he's on his way. Kenneth Rouge is heading home. He looks on his phone and then he sees Jay run. He asks what he's doing and Jay replies he is busy and Kenneth should spend his time better than staying here and annoying Jay. Kenneth gets angry and shouts at Jay, but he runs further and Kenneth loses him. Then Kenneth opens the door of his home and finds the dead body of Sam Adams. Martin walks in the same alley as Ricky died, wearing his police uniform and dragging a gun. He calls the murderer and says he is hopeless and alone. Then at the same time Lyle and Andy arrive. Lyle speaks that he was worried about that Martin might go too far, but Martin ignores him and continues shouting. Andy grabs him and Martin knocks him out immediately. Lyle shrinks back to the wall when Martin walks imminent to him. Lyle says to Martin he only wants to help. Martin pulls out his gun and aims at Lyle. Will Salt jr comes out of his house when Jay clashes to him. Jay apologizes, but sees Will drags a gun. Jay asks Will where he needs the gun for. Will wants to tell it, but suddenly a furious Djerry comes running. Will knocks Djerry out and saves Jay his life. Will asks Jay why Djerry was trying to attack him, and Jay answers he don't know. Will asks Jay to come with him and he agrees. Colin comes in and Rudy tells him Nick got shot by Lenny. Colin says he brought Anna Drake and Ryan Ford with him to help them drag Nick away and take care of him. Nick thanks Colin and he is dragged away. After Nick is dragged away, Rudy asks Emmelie if she knows more about Lenny or the murderer with the white mask. Emmelie says Lenny told her about Bill, who was trying to shoot Lenny because of arguing which grew out to a huge brawl. But Bill had no bullets in his gun and screamed 'No Ammo! No Ammo!'. Then she reveals it happened on the day before he died, as told by Lenny. Kenneth calls up Lucas and tells him he found Sam dead. Lucas answers he and Julie are coming, when suddenly the phone is dead. Kenneth runs away from his house and screams for help for unknown reason. Lyle says Martin has to calm down. Martin refuses and tries to convince Lyle from the fact that the police department is falling apart. Lyle shakes no and tells Martin that if they don't work together, they will never find the murderer of Ricky. Then Martin shoots Lyle dead and runs away. Co-Stars * Ruth Katy Montana as Emmelie von Drakenstein * René d'Audrieu as Djerry Wilde * Damon Starke as Will Salt jr * Matt Jackson jr as Colin Sirens * Rico Johnson as Kenneth Rouge * Daniella Feely as Julie Stone * Artis Kirby as Lyle Kingsley * Harry Clayton as Ryan Ford * Irena Waters as Anna Drake Deaths *Lyle Kingsley Trivia *First appearance of Kenneth Rouge *First appearance of Djerry Wilde *First appearance of Julie Stone * First appearance of Ryan Ford * First appearance of Anna Drake * Last appearance of Lyle Kingsley *The title refers to the shout of Bill Torres at the day before he died. *This is the third episode of Season 1. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1